


when I looked inside (i saw It held your heart)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, THIS IS P SAD IM SO SORRY, deerboy!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last time Josh ever saw Tyler alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I looked inside (i saw It held your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request on my writing tumblr (parvenuwentz) and I decided to add it on to my deerboy!verse (though it's not entirely obvious whoops)  
> I hope this is okay.  
> title from 'A Car, A Torch, A Death' which is probs my fave 21p song

_last dance/blame me_

Josh still has a hard time even to this day remembering that his best friend was going to die. _Die because he let slip that he had antlers like the Prince’s lover._ He still doesn’t get how Tyler could be a sinner when he’s lived in the woods his whole life, oblivious up until three years ago that he was strange.

“It’s all my fault, Ty.” Josh says brokenly, leaning up against the cold prison-room bars, lacing his fingers with Tyler’s and feeling them shake with anxiety.

“No it’s not, it was never your fault.” Tyler replies firmly, and Josh has to look up and see the fine-set features in his friend’s face, from his always sure eyes to his shy smile. _He always smiled, even when things were dire._

“But…you’re going to get beheaded tomorrow. You’re going to _**die!**_ ”

Tyler sighs, shaking his head as he walked away from Josh and over to where the prison guard, Andy, was sitting. “Sir? Could he come into my cell? Just for a few minutes?” he asks, sounding as genuine as he always did.

Andy trusted Tyler, so of course he would allow this. He was probably one of the nicest people working for the Prince, and everyone knew it. “Of course. Is there anything else you need?”

Tyler shook his head, and it was moments later that Josh was in his cell, being hugged tightly by his friend. “Josh, do you remember the first thing we ever did together?”

“You mean aside from falling into the same creekbed after surprising each other? No.” Josh says, feeling bad that he didn’t know the answer to the question.

“Well yeah, that. But, what I meant to say was what we did on our first night together. When Patrick and Brendon played that song for us? I remember how we danced, and the only thing I could see besides them was _your eyes_ , Josh. They were so beautiful. I want to dance like that, one more time. I want to remember your eyes again.”

As Tyler moves their bodies into proper dancing position, Josh takes a moment to remember that night he talked about. There wasn’t much to remember visually, for it was pretty dark and the moon was only a third-filled that night. But the music that the other two deer-boys had played for them, _that Josh remembered well._

The music wasn’t like anything the players in the kingdom played, and Josh was further enchanted by these people than he was already. He’s so engrossed in the musical memory that he doesn’t realize he’s crying, leaning into Tyler’s shoulder as they spin around the room slowly.

_“Josh, it was never your fault.”_

It’s the last dance they ever have together, in that dirty dungeon cell, desperately clutching to each other and to memories they’d never be able to reenact again.

_end._


End file.
